Futility
by LivNel4ever
Summary: The scenes they didn't air for Futility.


**A/N: This is post Futility. I got this idea while watching it. This is what I think happened…or should have happened… :( FYI Futility is the eppy that guest stars Fred Savage.**

**WHY HAS DICK NOT CALLED YET? I DON'T GET IT!**

**This is just a one shot :0**

Part One

El's POV

I let Liv handcuff the suspect Michael Gardner. I would have taken him if I knew he was going to punch her in the face. However I didn't know. As soon as his fist comes in contact with Olivia's jaw I step in and apprehend the perp. I give him a hard push into the building, and ask Liv if is she is ok. I then place the hand cuffs on him as tight as possible hoping the metal will dig into his flesh. I whisper into his ear, "You've just made a big mistake."

When I get him all situated I throw him into Munch and Fin's car.

"You want to ride along with him on this one Elliot?" Fin asks me, as he glares down the perp.

I do, I want to kill this creep. I want to fucking punch him in the face just like he did to Olivia. I look over at her, she is in our squad car looking into the mirror at her jaw. She needs me right now. "Nah, you and Munch take this one." I say to Fin as I walk over to our car and get into the driver side door.

"You sure you alright Liv?" I ask as we start to drive off to the precinct.

"Yeah, he didn't hit me that hard, probably won't even leave a bruise." She looks into his eyes, and they hold the stare like lovers do. They both know they are just delaying the inventible. It will happen. It's just a matter of time. Like that song by Tom Petty The Waiting is the hardest part!

**A/N: Tom Petty is my God…besides Christopher of course. Tom is a musical genius! His song The Waiting is totally E/O! Ok, I'm done now….oh and DIE DANI DIE:p**

Part Two--still E's POV

I pull into my driveway and I see her sitting there on my steps. This case is really getting to her, it doesn't take a detective to figure that one out.

"…Your one night as a bachelor and you go to the grocery store? That's pretty pathetic." She says to me.

"Grocery store with strippers," I say hoping to see her smile. She has her sad face on. I can tell she has been crying. The scene breaks my heart, "Liv you gotta let it go. You put a rapist on trial, you did your job."

"I think I made it worst."

"You know that's not true." I say as I take a seat next her on the steps. I desperately just want to place my arm around her, pull her body close to mine. Feel her against me. Make her feel better, stop her from feeling the pain that she is feeling.

We talk on the steps for a few minutes, she opens up to me a little bit. She let's me know what is running through her head.

"Olivia, no one is making you do this. The difference between you and all the victims is you can walk away."

"No I can't." She says as new tears form in her eyes. She gets up and walks away to her car. I can't let her go. Not in the state that she is in.

"Olivia! Wait," I say as I run up to her. I place my body around hers and pull her in close, "Don't go. Come on inside. Let me get you a drink." She lifts her head off my shoulder and wipes her tears.

"Ok." She says.

I take her hand and lead her into my house, and sit her down on the couch in the living room.

"I think there is a marathon of Legal & Ordinance: Sex Crimes Unit on!" I call to her as I go to the kitchen and fetch us some beers. It is our favorite show. It's like our life. Everyone has made comments to us about how the two detectives remind them of Liv and I.

I come back and sit next to her on the couch. "It's incredible that Rick Fox has not put these two detectives together yet. I mean their sexual chemistry is off the radar." I say to her as I place a beer in her hand. She looks at me and raises her eyebrows for a second at my comment. She know exactly what I mean.

"I didn't mean for it to come out like that." I say and smile at her, but to my surprise she smiles back, "Cheers!" she says as she clinks beers with mine. We both sip our beers but don't take our eyes off of each other.

EOalwaysEOalwaysEOalwaysEOalwaysEOalwaysEOalwaysEOalwaysEOalwaysEOalwaysEOalwaysEOalwaysEOalwaysEOalways

Stabler Residence The next Morning

"…Thanks for taking the kids Ma, I really appreciate it. Me and El could definitely use the time alone…uh huh…ok. I'll talk to you later. Bye Mom." Kathy hangs up her cell phone and puts her purse on the kitchen table, and walks into the living room.

"Jesus Christ El, there are enough beer bottles for a small army." She mutters to herself as she picks a few up and brings them into the kitchen.

"Elliot!" She calls out. "I know he's here his car is in the driveway." She says under her breath. She walks up the stairs and stops when she sees something. An article of clothing…a top, a woman's top…she slowly and silently walked up the rest of the stairs.

She stopped at the door to her bedroom, it was open just a tad. Her eyes widened as she watched the scene in front of her.

Olivia got up out of the bed and started to dress. She bent down and playfully slapped his cheek, "Come on El! It's late! We have to go now!"

He rolls over and looks her into the eyes. He smiles up at her and brings his hand around her neck and pulls her forward crashing his lips into hers.

"Come on El." She says as she grabs his hands and pulls him up.

"We shouldn't have let this happen Elliot." She says to him and she pulls on her jeans and tank top.

"Do you regret it?" He asks as he put his clothes on.

"No. Do you?"

"Never. I would never regret a night with the woman I loved." They both stare into each others eyes.

(back round music: Secret lovers…is who we are. haha…just saw a commercial with that song in it.)

"El, I can't find my top." She says breaking the silence.

"Ah," He smirks, "I think I remember ripping it off somewhere between the 5th and 6th step." She says as he walks over behind her and kisses her neck.

"Actually it was the 4th step." Kathy says and holds out Olivia's shirt. Both of there jaws hit the floor.

THE END!

A/N EO REUNION IN 2 DAYS! WOO HOO!! I CAN'T WAIT, AND THE WICKED WITCH OF THE 1-6 IS GONE! DOUBLE WOO HOO!


End file.
